


Breathe With Me

by aae410



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aae410/pseuds/aae410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calms the reader down from a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe With Me

Sometimes your panic attacks were caused by an event. Sometimes they just came out of nowhere. This particular one seemed to come out of nowhere. You were at the bunker with Dean who said that you needed to relax after the last hunt. The Wendigo you and the boys hunted almost killed you. It snatched you when your back was turned and took you back to its cave. You were there for a full two days. The only reason you were able to survive was because the creature had captured and then fed on two unfortunate souls before he got to you. But by then Sam and Dean had found you and ganked that Wendigos sorry ass. But not before he left you with a reminder of what had happened. 

“Don’t worry, (Y/N). When Sam gets back with more bandages I’ll fix you up.” Dean said to you as he gestured to the three deep gashes that ran across your stomach. 

You nodded and continued to try to find a position on the couch that didn’t make you writhe in pain. That’s when you felt it. This feeling of impending doom quickly washed over you. You glanced at Dean. He was looking at his laptop screen. You didn’t want to worry him so you got up quietly and tried to make it to your room without making any noise. But once you stood up, your breaths got more shallow and pretty soon, you felt like your throat was closing up on you. You quickly sat back down and tried to get your breathing under control. By now Dean had noticed there was something going on with you.

“(Y/N), you okay?” He asked as he walked over to you. You shook your head and clutched your chest. 

“I- ” That was all you could get out before you started to sob uncontrollably. Dean sat in front of you and rested one of his hands on your right knee before trying to soothe you. 

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” His green eyes showed extreme concern. 

You shook your head again and tried to steady your breathing. You felt as though almost all of the air had left your lungs. This only made you panic more and Dean could see the fear in your eyes.

“Hey, take it easy. You don’t want to hurt yourself.” He placed both of his hands on your shoulders and slowly maneuvered you so you would be lying on the couch.

You had stopped crying and were now hyperventilating, which made Dean spring into action. He leaned over so you could see him clearly. He took the hand that had your chest in a death grip and placed it over where his heart would be. He held it there. 

“You feel that? That’s my heart.” He placed his other hand over where your heart would be. Your free hand immediately pressed into his.

“I want your heart beat to match mine, alright? Like a slow dance. ” His green eyes bore into yours as he started to slowly breathe in and out. You focused your mind on the way you felt his chest rise and fall. 

You inhaled and exhaled the way he did to try to steady your breathing. After five minutes of his exercise, you felt your chest start to relax. You felt the air slowly enter your lungs as you continued to mimic Dean.

“There you go. That’s it, sweetheart.” The corners of his lips went upwards into a smile as he saw that you were breathing easier. 

You continued to breathe in and out, your breaths starting to slow down considerably as you concentrated on Dean’s heartbeat. It was nice and steady. The soft thumps helped you relax as you breathed with him.

“We’re almost there.” He whispered as he gazed at you. You got lost in emerald colored eyes and before you knew it, your breathing had returned to its normal state.

“You feel that?” He removed his hand from your chest to grab your head from his chest and place it back onto yours. You immediately smiled when you realized that your heart was beating the same way Dean’s was just a moment ago.

“Yeah. Our heartbeats match.” You breathed out. 

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah, they do.” 

“Thank you, Dean.”

He let out a small chuckle. “It was nothing. You ready to sit up?”

You nodded and let Dean slowly place you in sitting position you were in. You winced as you were reminded of the wounds on your stomach.

“I’m sorry, baby doll.” His hand pushed back some hair that had been stuck to your forehead. You became of the aware of the fact that you had been sweating. A lot.

“You okay, (Y/N)?

“Yes. Now I am.” You smiled.


End file.
